Charming the Snake
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: A sequel to Romancing the Tiger. After Po's night with Tigress, he tells the others. Monkey has eyes for Viper, but what happens when he tries to the Tune of Entrancement? R&R.


_Kung Fu Panda fanfic4_

* * *

**A sequel to A Tune of Entrancement, which is now Romancing the Tiger, I hope you like it...**

* * *

**Charming the Snake  
**

* * *

After a night that will never be forgotten, Po made breakfast as he did any other morning. He was in a bewildered mood, what with gaining another one life's experiences.

At the time, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis of the Furious Five entered the dinning room. The four warriors sat in their seats, all ready for breakfast.

Po did the usual, a bowl of noodles placed before them, with his usual catchphrase, "Order up." There were four out of the Five at the table, yet there were five bowls.

Mantis sniffed the aroma of the noodles, "I know you hear this a little too often Po, but I'm gonna say it again. This is _really_ good. I have been waiting all night for this."

"Really? 'Cause I thought that last night wasn't gonna end," Po mentioned.

Crane gave him a confused look, "Why? What happened last night?"

"Well..." Po trailed off, until Tigress came into the picture.

"Good morning everyone," Tigress greeted as she skipped into the room. She seemed to be in a good mood today, a wide smile smile on her face as she twirled towards Po. "Morning Po, I really enjoyed last night," she said in a sexy tone as she strolled away. Before she left she turned to Po, blowing him a kiss, "See you around," she said and left.

Everyone turned to Po, a shocked look on their faces, "Yeah... Never mind, I think I know what happened," Crane said, picking up his bowl and leaving.

"I'll...go talk to Tigress," Viper said, slithering from her chair.

"I'm staying here," Mantis said, continuing to eat from his bowl, "No way I'm passing this up."

As Viper slithered out, Monkey took a quick glance at her, and turned to Po. "So Po," he began, leaning on the table, "what happened last night?"

Po looked away, his face a bit red, "I...don't really wanna."

"Aw, c'mon Po," Monkey urged, "I'd like to know what happened and how you did it."

* * *

Meanwhile...

In the kitchen, where Tigress got herself a glass of water, Viper slithered in. "Uh, hi Tigress," she began.

Tigress turned her attention to her reptilian friend and smiled, "Hello Viper."

"I was, uh... just coming to check on you," Viper said.

"Is that all?" Tigress asked, sipping her glass.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you about 'last night,'" Viper said, "I'd understand if you don't wanna talk about..."

"Oh, of course I'm not," Tigress said, smiling, "I'll tell all.

"After I arrived at the Sacred Peach Tree, not so long ago Po arrived asking me to let him play a song for me," Tigress explained, giggling a bit, "Gods, I'm getting aroused just thinking about it."

"About what?" Viper asked, anxious, "And what song?"

"A song from the flute," Tigress answered, placing the glass on the counter, "and as soon as he started playing it, he captured my heart," she continued, placing her paws on her arms, "locked it in a cage and threw away the key!"

Viper did not hear anything arousing from that sentence, but it seemed to be extremely exotic to Tigress. The feline closed her eyes, humming and reminiscing as her paws crept to her straps and began to tug them off.

"Whoa there, big girl!" Viper said, snapping Tigress from doing the unthinkable, "I'm glad you found love somewhere, Tigress," she said, proud.

"Aw, thank you Viper," Tigress replied, "And I hope the same happens to you too."

"Thank you," Viper said, "But there are not many guys that are probably interested into me here."

Tigress snorted, "Don't be silly, Silly," she said, "there are a lot of boys around here that have an eye for you. Like just yesterday, I caught Monkey glancing at you."

Viper blushed, "Well, I'll keep my eyes open for him."

* * *

Back in the dining room, Po had finished explaining what happened.

"So, you played her a song through the flute and she started kissing you?" Monkey guessed.

"That, and she pulled me into her room," Po finished, "that's enough said."

Monkey hesitated, often at times he had an eye for Viper, perhaps this could be a solution, "Where is this flute of yours?" he asked.

"Right here," Po said, pulling out the flute.

"Can I use it?"

"If you're planning on playing it to a girl, be careful," Po warned, "she might get a little wild on you."

"Noted," Monkey said, "By the way, what was the song you played?"

Po hesitated, "Well, it kinda went like..."

_Five minutes later..._

"And that's all it takes," Po finished, handing Monkey the flute.

"Really?" Monkey asked.

"Yeah," Po assured.

"Um, if nobody's gonna eat that," Mantis began, still hungry, "can I have it?"

Po slid the bowl to Mantis, allowing him to chow down.

* * *

Later that day, when sunset passed, everyone had gone to their rooms to sleep. Except for Monkey, the primate crept out of his room, with the flute in his palms, and slipped into Viper's.

Within Viper's room, Monkey glanced all around the room, spotting a basket in the middle, clearly Viper's bed. (_Yeah, I wondered what Viper was sleeping in too. They never showed Viper's room and I've seen snakes in baskets, so I thought that Viper sleeps in a basket, just a guess._)

Monkey slowly approached the basket, spying its lid covering Viper inside. He silently lifted the lid and spotted Viper. Her smooth skin, her dark enlightening eyelashes, and her luscious lips. Monkey replaced the lid on the basket, rose the flute to his mouth, and began to play.

A soft tune arose, Monkey tried to keep it quiet enough so that no one could hear it, but loud enough so Viper could.

Within the basket, Viper was sleeping soundly, until music crossed through whatever she has for ears. She opened her eyes, a little curious of what and where the music was coming from. _Outside, definitely_. She rose her head halfway but froze instantly, a swirling spiral took place in her eyes.

Frozen from the tip of her head to the tip of her tail, Viper's mind went blank at the sound of the entrancing music. She smiled as she slumped back down, she felt hypnotized by sound, unable to even think for the moment. From her point of view, she could only see a swirling pattern, like a portal sucking her in an endless vortex.

Fully entranced, Viper felt herself rising, she began to rotate herself in a dance. She was a dancer and a slave to the music. Viper rose from her coiled position to out of the basket.

Monkey watched as Viper pushed the lid of the basket off and arose, dancing to his music.

At the moment, Viper had her back turned to him, her body dancing with the tune. As he continued, she slowly turned around to face him, the swirls still in her eyes, "My, my," she said, seductively, "aren't you a handsome monkey."

Monkey smiled, his trick had succeeded. He had hypnotized Viper. He lowered the flute and placed it next to him, and looked up at the new, sexier Viper, "How about a kiss, Miss?" he said.

Viper's grin widened as she leaned closer, "A kiss sounds nice," she said, pressing her placing a small kiss on Monkey's lips.

Temporally stunned, Monkey smiled as Viper began to wrap herself around him, like a constrictor hugs its prey.

With her entire body wrapped around him, Viper dipped closer to Monkey's face, placing a kiss on both cheeks.

Monkey himself was entranced by the kisses he was receiving. He was helpless to move thanks to Viper's strength.

Thanks to the lack of counter weight, Monkey fell over, with Viper still wrapped around him. She gave him a sexy glare and then showered him with kisses all over his face.

For the moment, Monkey did not mind that he was pinned to the floor, because there was a beautiful women there with him, planting affectionate kisses on him, one after the other.

Monkey soon realized that eventually Viper would snap out of the hypnotic spell and probably not remember a thing. However, this night, right now, would be worth it. A night to remember.

THE END

* * *

**By the way, I must inform you all that has informed me that she is temporally out of commission for a while but WILL return...**

* * *


End file.
